Percy Jackson Balance
by JRagoTheMinotaur
Summary: Percy has just returned home after a quest given by Athena to have Annabeth's hand in marriage. However when he gets back unexpected things happen that will lead him into Tartarus and war. A powerful demigod returns to camp to help Percy on his quest to find the one which he loves. Will he succeed or will he lose that which he treasures and, his sanity. Rated T for I don't know why


**(DISCLAIMER RICK RIORDION OWNS THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES AND THE CHARACTERS FROM IT NOT ME. )**

**So guys this story is called balance and will be basically a story of how Percy goes through a hard time and is faced with the problem of himself. He knows he can be destructive and has to face that. What he will do with the power he will gain from recognition is still to be seen. PM me for any original** characters** that you would like me to add to this story. Tell me their Names, Powers, Parents, Personality, Backstory, and weapons. Just so you know I will shout out people who have had their characters added to the story so they get the recognition. Anyways let's get into the beginning of the story. **

_**Chapter one: I Have A Temper Tantrum**_

**(Percy's POV)**

I had just come back from a quest that was given to me by Athena to have Annabeth's hand in marriage. My quest was to retrieve the bow of Apollo's champion. I had successfully finished the quest and brought the bow over to Athena. Now I was in camp heading towards the dining hall were everyone was waiting. I was going to wait for the 4th of July tomorrow to propose to Annabeth. I got her a ring with words Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl engraved in it. The middle of it was a diamond that somehow looks like the sea.

"Percy!" I turned around to find a running Annabeth who jumped into my arms and hugged me tightly. "Hey Wise Girl. Miss me?" I asked while laughing and enjoying my girlfriend's embrace. "Of course I missed you Seaweed Brain." She spoke as she grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the dinning hall. "I'm starving let's go." We walked, talked, and laughed. "So Seaweed Brain mind telling me what was that quest was for?" I didn't want to ruin the surprise so I said the truth, just not all of it, "It was a favor for Athena. Apparently one of Apollo's champions of old had this enchanted bow and it was left in this dungeon full of monsters. She said that she wanted me to do it because I was probably the most capable and Apollo didn't want to ask any of his children because all who tried failed and died apparently." I explained. "Wow you have been busy for he last two weeks and here I have just been sitting here teaching sword lessons for you because of your absence."

When we got into the dinning area Annabeth and I sacrificed some of our food to the gods then sat at the Poseidon table and began to eat. After about twenty minutes of eating, laughter, and conversation hooves could be heard stomping. Everyone turned towards Chiron. "Everyone I have an announcement for the Capture the Flag game tomorrow!" Cheers arose from the campers for the upcoming game. "This will be a bit different than all the other capture the flag games so listen well." Everyone stared at Chiron in anticipation to the new part of the usual game. "This time. Capture the flag will be split into four teams. Each team will ,obviously, have a flag to protect. When someone steals an opponents flag they must bring it to their flag in order to win the game. Cross teaming is not allowed. Maiming and killing are frowned upon. Other than that anything goes!" Everyone cheered and looked around with excitement clear on their faces. This would be epic.

_(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)(/)_

_Line Break_

_(/)(/)((/)(/)(/)(/)(/)_

Morning came and it was time for Capture the flag and everyone was excited. I was extremely excited but for two reasons. One because of the game and two it was Fourth of July which meant I would propose to Annabeth tonight. The teams for capture the flag were. Poseidon, Athena, and Hephaestus on team one. Ares, Apollo, and Demeter on team two. Aphrodite, Dionysus, and Hermes were team three. Since the hunters of Artemis and Nico were visiting Nico and the hunters would be team four. Everyone headed towards the area and got into their places. Teams were on either side of the river. Our team was stationed on Zeus' fist and the Athena cabin stated our battle plan. Annabeth went over the plan, "So we are next to the team of hunters and Nico so we will have to be careful on how we defend. The Hephaestus cabin will place down traps near the fist and will be our main line of defense. Then Percy and half the Athena cabin will go for Team two since they are our closest enemies and will be easier to defeat then the Hunters team. The other half of the Athena cabin will charge the hunters to make it seem like we are attacking them and hopefully keep them on defense. Any Questions?" She looked around and no one raised a hand or made a sound. "Good. Now lets go win us a game!" Annabeth shouted and everyone cheered along side her.

The team attacking Team two's base consisted of me, Annabeth, Malcom, and 5 other people I didn't know the names of. We were doing well on sneaking towards the area where the team two flag was believed to be. We were almost at the location when we were met by some of the Ares cabin and Clarisse. "You thought that we would honestly leave the flag without having a perimeter team? Charge!" Battle ensued, Annabeth and the other Athena Cabin people fought the majority of the Ares kids while I fought Clarisse and two other Ares guys. Clarisse charged, Maimer in hand and stabbed at me while the other two flanked me. I dodged to the side and used Riptide to block the spear point. I rushed forwards and grabbed the spear while kicking Clarisse in the stomach sending her flying. The other two charged on either side of me and tried to pincer attack me. One slashed their sword towards my head while the other tried to swipe my feet from under me. I blocked the sword attack with the flat of my blade and disarmed him of his weapon while using his momentum to switch places with me so he was the one tripped instead. I then proceeded to use Maimer and swipe the guy's feet who tried to trip me with his feet, tripping him and knocked him unconscious with the pummel of riptide. Before I realized it Clarisse charged at me with a sword that I am guessing she had as a secondary. I quickly brought my blade up to meet hers. "Having fun letting me kick your guys' butts?" she merely growled in response and shoved harder. I shifted my weight to my left and pushed myself to the right while using Riptide to lead her blade into the ground unbalancing her. "yield" I said with Riptide to her throat. "yeah whatever Prissy." After I finished I looked around and realized the rest were taken care of by the others. "Lets move on and get their flag." and everyone nodded as we started back on our path.

**(I'm Sorry guys if the fight wasn't good enough for you. I am not the best at those.)**

_(Time skip 20 mins)_

Our team of eight had the flag and were close to our flags position. What worried me though was that I could hear shouts and weapons clashing. When we got there we saw what was making the noise. Thalia and Nico along with about ten hunters were attacking our flag's base. I charged at Thalia and Nico "I'll get these two while you guys help the others!" Thalia faced me with her spear and her shield Aegis while Nico backed her up with his Sword. "A little cocky aren't you Kelp Head." called out Thalia, "I'm more than enough to beat you guys Pinecone Face." I responded while she growled in turn. She charged with her spear while Nico went to my flank. I dodged her spear while swiping at her torso with my sword which she blocked with Aegis. She tried to whack my head with her spear which I ducked under and used my leg to trip her. Right when I did that Nico came jumping out of no where sword coming down on my head which I blocked with ease. " Getting a little better at swordplay aren't we Nico." I said as I slashed at his torso while jumping to the left. He blocked and stabbed towards me which I parried and disarmed him. "Yield." I said with a sword to his neck. He stared at me and said "Incoming." right as I was blasted by a bolt of lightning from my side. I turned to find Thalia and Nico Standing Weapons in hand ready to face me again.

Nico summoned a dozen skeletons while Thalia conjured up a storm. I in turn Used the Water from the River behind me and created a shield of water right as Thalia blasted me with a powerful bolt. Nico's skeletons charged while I turned the water to ice and made them into spears puncturing the skeletons and making them disappear into the ground. I then used the water from the river behind me to create a mini tsunami behind me. "Yield!" I called out while my mini tsunami increased in size. "OK we yield Kelp Head. You wouldn't actually drop that on us that would basically kill us." Thalia said as Nico nodded furiously. "yeah fine that's good enough for me." I replied as I returned the water back into the river. I turned to find our flag with Team two's flag next to it signaling our victory. The conch horn sounded which meant we won, but something was wrong. It blew twice more which equaled to three in total, which meant- "Hurry! A monster attack!" yelled someone off in the distance. Thalia, Nico, and I rushed to the borders.

**(Annabeth's POV)**

"Hurry! A monster attack!" I rushed towards the camp borders right behind Percy, Nico, and Thalia. As I got to the hill I gasped. There are hundreds of them, around I'd say 500. With our 150 campers we would win but it wont be easy. "Hey Percy!" I called out to him as he turned towards me, "Thalia and Nico too." They all turned and headed towards me, "Thalia and Percy, you guys have to create a big enough storm to push the monster forces towards us while picking off a few from behind. Nico you are going to have to summon some skeletons on their flanks to pick them off and drive the straight forward while the campers will charge straight forward. The hunters are going to need to stay back and fire some arrows so Thalia get that message to them." They nodded and turned towards their individual places to get ready. "Hey Annabeth!" I turned around and was met by the lips of Percy. His lips tasted like salt water and he made me feel like I was lying down and enjoying the sun on the beach making me feel all warm inside. "Be safe alright?" he said. I nodded, "I will don't worry. You be safe too alright." He nodded and hugged me one more time and headed towards the campers to tell them the plan.

"Whoa!" Is all I heard as I saw the freak storm that Thalia and Percy created and to be honest I was lost for words. It was huge, like 4 story high building type of huge with winds that were really strong to back up its size. I looked to see what monsters we were facing and man were there a lot. I could see Hellhounds, Empousa, Cyclopes and other monsters like the Chimera and the Manticore. All the monsters were funneled forwards with Nico's skeletons were keeping them all in a straight line. "Charge!" I yelled as on cue everyone ran forward to meet the force save the Apollo cabin and the hunters. Arrows flew over head and killed a good number of them. The flanks of our forces went behind the skeletons and pushed forward along with the storm behind the monsters created a Pincer attack. The storm stopped and Thalia and Percy looked really terrifying as they tore through the monsters Percy like a whirlwind of death pushing to the front of the monster lines where I was with Thalia in tow shooting off lightning bolts and spearing anything that came close.

Then all of a sudden I felt something impale me in the back. I turned to find the Manticore laughing while shooting spikes in all directions. Regardless of the battle active around me I sat down with weariness heavy on me. Everything started to turn quiet as I looked down to find a spike running straight through me. I looked up to find Percy running towards me, I'm assuming, yelling my name as I started to cry. I knew I wouldn't get back up this time. With one final breath I whispered "Love you." As I fell and darkness consumed me.

**(Percy's POV)**

Death. Something that is waiting for all and accepting them all with open arms. A concept that takes away loved ones and enemies alike. It's something I wasn't prepared for. I charged into battle with Riptide slashing and stabbing every single one a killing blow or severe one. I made my way to the center of the monsters where the campers where just pushing to. The battlefield was littered in gold monster dust that made it seem like we were fighting in a sandstorm. I turned to see the Manticore firing it's spike everywhere in a spray attack as I dodged by rolling to my left and blocking another one Riptide. That's when I saw it. A stray spike I saw sail through the air into someone's back. I knew that person who had Blond heir, who turned around to show stormy gray eyes in pain. I watched as she sat and held her hand to her head and looked down to see the Manticore's spike. I ran for her yelling her name as she looked at me and cried as she fell.

As I reached her body I was in a rage. "Take her to an Apollo kid!" I said to one of Annabeth's sisters. She nodded as she wiped tears away and headed towards the back lines. I looked at the Manticore one last time before my eyesight turned red as I gave into my rage. I could feel a tug in my gut as I gathered all the water from nearby lakes and rivers to me. I created a massive orb of water over the battlefield. A storm started whirling around the area bigger than anything I've ever made before. I could feel my earth shaker powers going haywire making the ground tremble. I shaped the large orb of water into a human giant that towered over everything standing at 50 feet tall. I let out a massive roar and smashed my giant water hand into the army of monsters killing everything it touched. Something inside me cracked, it was like a dam that had cracks forming over the year and when Annabeth got stabbed it completely broke open allowing a flow of new found power to run rampant inside me.

I was blinded by my rage as I smashed the monsters into a pulp then I created a whirlpool out of my giants hand and swung it all around me everything close to it getting sucked in and destroyed immediately. Then I started to walk forward carnage everywhere and I brought both hands up and was about to smash into the ground taking out everything around me and making a crater. I only got as far as making the crater destroying everything around me flinging demigods and monsters alike. Then I thought of something I pulled everything demigod and monsters alike in a whirl of tentacles and created a whirlpool so strong everyone was getting pulled in and I was at the center of it. Then all of a sudden I was hit by something and flew into the wall making a hole. I paused and took in my surroundings I was trapped in a celestial bronze net with arrows keeping me stuck to the wall. I twisted turned and screamed then I was hit in the head by something blunt and I was swallowed by darkness.

**(Thalia's POV)**

"WHAT THE HADES IS HAPPENING!" A giant storm was kicking up bigger than I've ever seen. Then water started to rise from the river with the earth trembling a giant made out of water which looked to be about 50 feet tall started smashing into the ground and everything around it. It was carnage everyone was running away screaming in fear then I saw him. Percy, in the middle of it all controlling that massive behemoth and what scared me most was his eyes. His eyes were black as the stormiest day at sea. I was watching on the hill when all of a sudden the giant transformed into massive tentacles whipping everything around it creating a crater and made it into a powerful whirlpool that seemed to suck in everything around him into it as if it was a black hole.

"I'm gonna borrow this ok!" I turned around to find a guy who looked like a, son of Apollo, run up grab my bow and aimed at Percy. He fired off six arrows in quick succession. Well that is stupid. With all this wind and the whirlpool pulling in everything close to it, it would be an impossible sho- "WHAT! How?!" It made it. The first arrow exploded into a celestial bronze net and crashed Percy into the wall of the crater followed by the other four arrows that kept the net in place. Then The sixth arrow hit Percy in the head and knocked him out. I'm assuming it was blunt. Who was this guy? I don't think even Artemis would have been able to fire a shot that perfect in these conditions.

"Here you go" he spoke as he handed me back my bow, "We should get over to him before he wakes up" ho said as he ran down to Percy. I followed quickly and grabbed Percy and the net from the wall pulling them up. "You can get rid of the net now." I followed his orders blindly taking off the net and allowed him to heal Percy. "He wasn't hurt physically so this meant that this was a mental issue. Something happened to someone or something to cause this reaction." He said as he got up and looked behind him, "Oh yeah by the way, I'm Preston!" He said as he ran off to, I suppose, treat other campers. "Hey Percy wake up!" I slapped him with a slightly shocking attribute to it. "Ahh!" he yelled right as He shot up and hit me in the head. "Ow crud, what the heck Percy." I glared at him rubbing my head, "sorry Thals." I sighed "Its fine Perce, anyways are you ok?" He looked at me and started crying and hugged me tight. I didn't know how to respond, I've never seen Percy like this. He's always stayed strong and hasn't ever really shown much, what some would call, weakness.

"No I'm not, Annabeth was stabbed by a manticore spike and possibly dead, I nearly killed everyone here, and I feel like I am more of a monster now than human." He stared at me with mixed emotions clear in his eyes, fear, anger, and sadness. "What makes it worse is what I felt when I killed them all. I felt joy. I enjoyed killing them, making them suffer and it scares me. It's like something inside me just broke when I saw her-" He stopped and continued to cry in my shoulder. I didn't know what to do or say so I just comforted him whispering things like "It's fine" or Your not a monster." After A minute or two he stopped crying and I lead him towards the infirmary to see if Annabeth has been taken care of.

_(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)LINEBREAK(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)_

When we got there it was around eleven o clock and Will was running towards us with a face of fear that made me feel like something bad happened. "Thalia I need to talk to you, in private." Now I knew something was wrong. I followed Will behind the tent and asked him what this was about. "It's about Annabeth. It's bad." My eyes widened. "She died..." I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started to cry right on the spot. "But that's not all. Something weird happened when she died. When her heart beat stopped something flashed around her then her body seemed like the life was completely gone like her soul didn't get to actually leave yet but was taken forcefully. Then her body disappeared into shadows that seemed to disappear into the ground." I was shocked, "So she could still be possibly alive?" He looked at me straight in the eyes. "To be honest I don't know but it's possible."

Little did I know that a certain son of Poseidon was eaves dropping and headed towards his cabin with one thing in mind "I'm going to find her."

**(Preston's POV)**

I followed Percy to his cabin and knocked. "Hey Percy!" I could hear footsteps coming closer to the door, then it opened. "You can't go after her." He glared at me, "First of all I don't know who you are sunshine. Second I don't care I'm going to find her." I glared back at him, "Well Nemo, my name isn't sunshine it's Preston and I am the one who stopped your little rampage." If looks could kill I would say that I would probably have a hole in my forehead with the way he was glaring at me. "Well thanks for stopping me because I don't know if anyone else would or could and I probably would have destroyed everything. Also I had a good reason for acting that way." I crossed my arms across my chest. "Just because your girlfriend got stabbed doesn't mean it's a good reason to destroy everything and anyone on sight, And if you do go to find her do you even know where she would be?" He looked at his feet "Well if you really want to know where she is it's probably in Tartarus." He looked at me in confusion and fear, "And how would you happen to know that?" I smiled "Because I am a powerful guy who has his sources and has left this camp and has just come back after eight years."

Percy asked "Then where have you been when I've been saving the world from two wars with my friends?" My face turned hard, "Tartarus." He gaped at me, "I've was tortured there for four years until I escaped. Then I trained myself against monsters until now. I've come to accept that I can be very scary if I want and learned how to use that power but under control so I can control how to use my anger." He looked at me searching me "Let me guess. Son of Apollo." I nodded, "probably the strongest son of dear old dad due to my powers. I can control light and I have amazing healing abilities." He saw my necklace around my neck, "I am guessing that necklace is a weapon?" I nodded, "A katana. I've also heard that you have Riptide and are the best swordsman ever. If your going to save your girl your going to need help. I can teach you how to control your anger and use it the right way. Also I want to see who's better at the blade." He grinned, "Sure why not, I could use a companion on the road and who knows maybe I could show you a thing or two."

**TIMESKIP 30 MINS  
LOCATION: ARENA**

"You, Ready Percy?"

"Yeah whenever you are!"

I looked around and saw that people were gathering around the arena watching us. I could hear little whispers like "Who's that guy" and "He's the guy who brought Percy out of his rampage." Percy took out his pen Riptide and it changed into a magnificent sword. People believe that magical weapons like Riptide always look the same but contrary to that belief, the weapon's looks compare to the wielders powers and personality. Riptide shined bright and seemed to look like an proud and honorable weapon. I grabbed my necklace and spoke, "Nova!" Then the Necklace sprung to life and sprouted out a katana inside of a sheath in my hand. "Hey Percy! Powers or no powers?" He thought about it then responded, "We will do two rounds first one just weapons second one with every trick! Deal?" I nodded, "Hey also aren't you going to take your sword out?" I laughed so hard I thought I was about to die. When I regained control over myself I responded, "If I did the arena may not exist anymore. So I keep my sword in my sheath with a seal on it so It wont become to powerful!" He nodded "Ok then ready?" I brought my sword up in it's sheath and used my left hand to motion him to come then the battle started.

He was pretty good with a blade but I was better. He ran straight at me his sword at the ready. I could tell he was ready to move within a moments notice. Then when he got to me and sliced I dodged then cut him in a swift motion. To everyone else it looks like I just cut downwards and was struck by Percy when all of a sudden he gripped his chest and fell to one knee. "Man your good, and fast I didn't even see it coming." I grinned, "teach me a thing or two ey?" everyone was shocked and mouths open. Percy and I spoke at the same time. "Hey guys close your mouths your going to catch flies." Then we turned, "Let's actually begin shall we?" He grinned, "Let's" Then shot off. This time I ran to meet him and did a downward slash which he dodged and stabbed at me. I jumped to the left while bringing my sword sideways to meet his in a big cling! We charge again. We created a whirlwind of slashes, blocks, and stabs. Finally he messed up. He made a motion to slash at my left the turned it into an upward cut. I noticed his change in motion though and used my katana side ways to and blocked his attack then pushed forward with the hilt of my katana ramming it into him unbalancing him. He fell onto his but and I put my katana to his neck. "Yield?" He smiled and nodded. I gave him my hand and pulled him up. "Your really good man. I like you" He laughed " Now round two!"

This time we were going to use our powers as well. Looks like everyone is curious as to what my powers are. I could tell because everyone was whispering and pointing at me. "Ready! Set! GO!" Then the second round began. I brought the surrounding light towards me and forged it onto my katana sheath the made it into a bow shape. I Held back the string of light and aimed with my light arrow at Percy. He brought up a water wall around him as he ran. Then I fired. As the arrow flew it seemed to grow larger and larger then when it hit his wall of water it wrapped around it and went passed him. when the light faded there was no shield at all and there was steam around him. I smiled then formed the light around my katana into a ball of light which I threw at Percy. He blocked it with his sword but it then exploded in his face and unbalanced him. It was midday or 12:00 and it was time. "Oh something you should know Percy. I am more powerful in light and I have the most power when it's closest to midday. Guess what time it is!" He visibly frowned and looked up. Then looked back at me with a face that said _Oh Crud._

I smiled and gathered all the light around me making everyone look away, Then I formed the light into a giant and made my sword into a longer one and created a second sword made of pure light on my left hand. Percy looked at me in the center of the body and smiled, "COOL!" He then created the water giant from before and made water swords in his hands. I smiled then Slashed my sword at him. Everyone was confused as to why I did because I was at least twenty feet away and my sword was ten feet long. That made me smile even more because then everyone saw it and gaped where I just slash was a line of pure light and I did three more slashes to make a star. Then I tapped it and all of a sudden it was gone and what remained of Percy's giant was just Percy himself who I caught with my light powers. Then I lowered him to the ground and got rid of my giant. "So how was that?" I grinned.

**OK GUYS! So tell me how I did and give me some tips and how well I did Mine grammar (I did this mistake on purpose. Did you find it funny? yeah? no? ok... :( ) Make sure to PM me for any characters that you wish for me to add that you have created. I am going to be trying to make each chapter of this story around 4,000 to 5,000 words. I will also eventually make a Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossover sometime so expect that to happen around when I upload the 3rd chapter of this story. Anyways hope you enjoyed! P.S. I DID MY BEST WITH THE FIGHT SCENES SO DON"T HATE MEH PLZ! ;)**


End file.
